To Love At All
by ParalegalAlly
Summary: You always want something you can’t have and that is exactly what has happened here. I can’t have you, therefore I want you.
1. Just a Ride

**AN: I want to thank everyone who helped me on this story. Taylor, who read and reread this story over and over and told me what needed fixing, and helped me endlessly! Bethany for giving me advice and being so sweet and supportive, and also telling me what I needed to fix! You all rock, and I will always appreciate it. You girls are amazing! Any mistakes are simply my own! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One: Just a Ride**

She was reckless. And that was not a term ever associated with Lexie Grey but in this instance she was reckless, and a woman almost lost her life because of it. She pulled her legs underneath herself as she sat in one of the waiting areas. She had been stupid to think they could practice on each other and actually get away with it. Sadie almost died and it was her fault. What kind of doctor does that?

It was late and raining as it always was in Seattle, but she didn't want to go home. She hugged herself tightly hoping she could somehow disappear, or curl up just enough so no one would see her.

But he saw her from across the hall. Doctor Sloan had just finished his last surgery of the day. He had heard what happened that day and why Lexie Grey was sitting by herself in the waiting area. She looked like a lost kitten. A hot lost kitten but a lost kitten nonetheless. She looked so appealing sitting there all curled up on the chair, and she looked cute. He shifted uncomfortably as her eyes locked with his and she most certainly saw that he was staring at her. He just hoped she didn't realize how long he had been standing there.

He watched her study him from across the room, and then she put her feet on the floor and was making her way over to him.

"Dr. Sloan."

"Dr. Grey," he answered.

Neither spoke at that point. She was staring at him so intently, almost willing him to say something. She felt like she was going to fall apart at any moment but was trying to remain strong. She didn't even know why she had approached Dr. Sloan. He had been there and he had been watching her. He must know about the interns and what she did.

"I don't want to go home," she stated, her eyes never wavering from his. She was now realizing just how handsome Mark Sloan was. And intimidating. Very intimidating.

"Why are you telling me this, little Grey?" Mark inquired.

"I want you to take me home,"

"But you just said…"

"With you,"

She nervously shifted her feet trying to make it unnoticeable.

"I'll call you a cab," he reached for his cell phone but a little hand on his wrist stopped him.

She couldn't believe she was being this bold. She was never this bold. She couldn't even tell George of her feelings and now she was asking Dr. Sloan to take her to his place.

"I'm sure you heard about the interns, and while you might think I'm crazy or a secret cutter….or can't stand up for myself, and tell people how I really feel…or maybe you don't think that at all, or maybe you don't, I don't know what you think…"

She saw a small smile emerge beneath his stone cold features, and she couldn't believe how she just rambled on like that in front of him. She as trying so hard to be strong here and she was failing miserably.

"I get it, I'm an intern, and not very attractive, why would you want to take me home with you? I apologize Dr. Sloan," Lexie said curtly and turned on her heel to go back to her previous position of curling up in a ball by the window, but his words stopped her.

"Dr. Grey. You have 5 minutes no longer, no less, to meet me outside. If you're not there, I leave without you."

And as she turned around to speak to him, he was gone.

Mark walked quickly to his car. He knew Derek was already gone so he wouldn't see Lexie get into his car, but still if he found out he was taking her home, and not her home, he would kill him.

Why Lexie Grey? He couldn't have her which made him want her even more.

He checked his watch. She had 45 seconds and if she wasn't out here he was going to leave. A small part of him hoped she wouldn't make it. Then he wouldn't be responsible for anything that happened next.

There she was 15 seconds later running in the rain, and he pulled up to the curb, opened the door and yelled "Get in!"

She hopped in and he sped out of there as if someone had lit his ass on fire.

It was unbearably silent for the first few minutes. Both lost in their own thoughts, and not really knowing what to say. Mark knew she was in a vulnerable state and normally he wouldn't mind it if a wounded deer threw herself at him, but this was Lexie and she was off limits.

Before he reached the Archfield he quickly made the decision to pull off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Lexie asked, perplexed.

"We can't do this," Mark stated without looking at her.

"Do what?"

"This. You're little Grey. I can't take you back to my place," he was holding on to what little resolve he had left.

He tried so hard not to look at her.

When she didn't say anything, he didn't know what to do. Tell her to get out? Make her walk in the rain? He wasn't that much of a jackass.

Was he?

Then he heard a small plea come from her lips, barely audible."Please?"

And He looked at her.

"Fuck." he swore and started the car up again.

_____________________________

The Archfield was a beautiful hotel but definitely not someplace to call home.

He motioned for her to go first, and he quickly followed her and shut the door. He had no clue what to do next. He was hoping she would say something. After she whispered please, it took all of his strength right there not to pull her on top of him and kiss her senseless.

Lexie felt very awkward since he hadn't spoken a word after he swore in the car and perhaps she shouldn't have asked him to take her here.

Now she had no clue what to do.

She turned around to find him staring at her.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She blurted not knowing what else to say.

He didn't speak, simply nodded as she darted past him, and swore she heard a slight intake of his breath as she passed.

He took her absence as a way to put as much room between them as possible. He had a large hotel room but there were only so many places you could go. He took off his jacket and poured himself a drink. This was going to be a long night.

When she came out, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to help herself to the liquor.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Not for the drink…" Lexie stammered.

Sometimes it was hard for her to voice her thoughts.

"For bringing me here."

What was he supposed to say to that?

She took a sip of the amber liquid and let it burn her throat all the way down.

"Sit down Grey," it sounded harsher than he intended but she didn't seem to notice.

She sat opposite him on the sofa behind the coffee table, and pulled her feet up to curl underneath her.

"You do that a lot," Mark noted.

"What?"

"Curl your feet underneath you,"

"Yeah, I…I guess I do,"

Silence.

"Grey…" Mark started to say when she stopped him.

"I almost killed someone today," And then she looked up. Her heart was beating out of her chest and he was just staring at her.

"That's right Grey. You acted foolishly and almost killed someone. Actually, you were stupid. I never pegged you for stupid, Grey,"

"That was unnecessarily harsh," she concluded. "But I deserve that,"

He stood up suddenly which prompted her to do the same.

"You shouldn't be here," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I know it's inappropriate. You're my teacher and I'm your student. Although I'm sure, you'd never want me for a student seeing as how I almost kill people. I probably shouldn't even be a surgeon because no surgeon acts as carelessly and recklessly as I did.

The tension between them was palpable. Neither one moved.

"I have to stay away from you."

"Why?"

"Derek asked me to…Meredith was concerned."

"Meredith? She's one to talk. I don't care about Meredith. She can take her concern and focus it on her own messed up life. But she's not going to determine who I sleep with," she ended and realized maybe she shouldn't have said the last part.

"We're not sleeping together," Mark said louder than he probably should have.

"Because Derek told you not to?" She waited. Then maneuvered her way around the coffee table so she was within inches of him.

"Yes, you're little Grey," he affirmed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"We don't have to have sex. We can talk," she smiled innocently and reveled in the fact that he appeared to be unnerved by her mere presence.

"Why did you ask me to bring you here?" Mark asked as he went to pour himself another drink.

"To see if you would actually do it," she hadn't meant to say that but it was what she was thinking. He could have easily said no but he said yes for a reason. So, what was his reason?

"What is this? Some kind of game?" he asked now getting angry.

"No, of course not," she answered, now nervous by his changing tone. She hadn't meant to make him angry.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing," she affirmed, now getting frustrated with herself. What was she doing? She felt like she couldn't keep a single emotion straight. She felt guilty and ashamed about Sadie, yet when she had seen Mark standing there looking at her all she could think of was how much she wanted to go home with him. Talk to him. Be someone to him.

"I should take you home," Mark said as he finished what was left in his glass. "Let's go, Grey," he picked up his jacket when she spoke.

"Why did you say yes?" she asked with genuine confusion at the fact.

"You looked like a lost kitten," he said after moments of silence.

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Get your stuff, let's go," he said more forcefully as he opened the door.

"No," was all she could say.

"No?" he repeated as he slammed the door shut and walked quickly in her direction. "You don't get to tell me no. You need to leave. Now." Their faces were inches apart, and she could smell his cologne, and liquor on his breath.

"I said no," she said quietly since he was plenty close enough.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" he said it more for himself than her but she chose to respond anyway.

"I don't want to be alone."

There it was.

She didn't want to be alone.

She didn't want to go to Meredith's, or see George.

She wanted to be at that very moment, with Mark.

"Damnit, Lexie, you didn't ask me to take you here so we could talk to one another. You were feeling sorry for yourself and decided since my reputation precedes me, that I would take you home and have sex with you," he moved a little further away from her. Her smell was intoxicating and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"You said my name," she smiled.

"Your point?"

"You always call me Grey, or Little Grey, but you said Lexie,"

"That is your name, isn't it?" he said exasperated and walked farther away from her and swiped his hand over his face. What the hell was he doing? This was getting more confusing by the minute. He should have left her at the hospital and moved on. She was nothing special.

"Dr. Sloan, I would appreciate it if you told me why you said yes, and please don't use animal references that make no sense," she added and sat back down on the couch, as if saying she wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine. You want to know the truth. Here it is," he said as he made his way back towards her but stopped before he reached the couch.

"You always want something you can't have and that is exactly what has happened here. I can't have you, therefore I want you. You looked sad and I wanted to take you back to here to relieve you of that sadness. It's what I do best," he sighed and looked away.

"I don't believe you," she leaned forward. "Even though you want to, you won't sleep with me, but every other woman you take home you sleep with."

"I'm not touching you," he confirmed.

"I didn't ask you to, just sit with me," then she paused. "Please."

There it was again. That small, quiet plea for him to do what she says. He didn't know what it was but when she spoke to him like that, he felt weak.

"I want to get to know Dr. Mark Sloan," she said with a smile and genuine interest. And they talked for hours. Occasionally switching positions, him on the couch and her lying on the bed, him on the bed and her on the couch. Other times he would stand and she would watch him speak. It was different. For the both of them. Neither expected to talk all night, especially Mark. He found himself actually enjoying it and enjoying her company.

It ended at 2:21am when Mark looked over and found Lexie with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm to indicate she was very much asleep. She looked innocent, and beautiful. And he was glad he did not taint her. She was untouched.

He placed a blanket over her sleeping form and moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Well, shit,"

It was all he could say.

** Reviews would be much appreciated! :)**


	2. Come Fly With Me

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to keep writing! Thank you so much to all of the people who made this chapter possible; Lexie, Labil, Maddy, and Taylor! Thank you girls!**

He woke up at 6am. He didn't need the clock to tell him that. It was automatic. He always woke up at 6am unless he had to be at the hospital earlier.

She was gone.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hand along the length of his face. Good. No awkwardness. She was feeling vulnerable and used him to make herself feel better. He was okay with that. That was usually what he did. He had a couple surgeries today, but nothing major. He remembered her telling him she was given the day off to "think about what she had done," as if she were a child all over again.

So he wouldn't see her. Big deal. Nothing had changed anyway. She was still his subordinate. Still a stupid intern, and still off limits.

So he got up to get ready for the day. And what a day it would be.

* * *

Lexie was late.

Her flight was in less than an hour and she was late. She was never late but she was in Mark Sloan's hotel room (of all places) and lost track of time. She woke up to see him sleeping on his stomach with his arms above his head.

He slept without a shirt on.

She had snuck out of there as quietly as possible, but now she was going to be late.

Packing had taken her longer than she expected. Thank God Meredith had already left for her rounds.

Lexie grew frustrated at all of her options. She simply had too many clothes. It had come to her grabbing anything out of her drawer, but making sure the essentials were there, and that was the end of it. She wasn't high maintenance.

As soon as she found out she was suspended for a week, she booked the first available flight to Connecticut to see her sister Molly and her adorable niece, Laura.

It was raining again but that's nothing new; rain in Seattle was like sun in California - always there. Strangely enough she had come to love the rain. The patter against the roof soothed her at night. It reminded her of her mother, who used to hum to her at night when she was a child. Her mother couldn't carry a tune, therefore she hummed. And when her mother couldn't do it, Molly did. And when Molly needed it, Lexie did it. It was just how things were. Molly had been the only sister she even knew, so when she was thrust upon Meredith she hadn't known what to do anymore than Meredith had.

Molly was different, and she desperately needed to talk to her sister right now. Her medical career was up in the air and she was sleeping at sexy plastic surgeon's hotel rooms. She wanted to talk to Molly about Mark, plain and simple.

She wanted to get to know _him_. Not what he showed everyone else.

But him.

The real him.

She let her mind wander for a bit and sped up to keep from missing her flight. Her flight was scheduled to leave at 8:12am. Well at least that's what she thought.

Looking down at the seat next to her, she realized she was missing one very important thing.

Shit.

Her heart raced. She was going to miss her flight and she had left her purse at Mark's fucking hotel room.

She could call him, but she felt awkward after last night. Plus, he might have had an early surgery. She definitely couldn't call him.

She did the only logical thing. She paged him.

She waited impatiently, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. There was a very important reason she needed that purse, other than having her wallet and ID, but she wasn't about to tell him what.

Finally.

Her phone vibrated ad she answered the unrecognized number.

"Hello?" It could be a wrong number for all she knew.

"Grey, did you get into an accident or something?" Nope, not a wrong number.

He sounded irritated.

"Well..no, I just-" She stopped.

"Good." He sounded relieved. "Then why the hell did you page me?" Irritation was back.

She waited to speak because the sound of the planes above created too much noise.

"Are you at the airport?" Now he sounded confused.

"Yes, and I need you to do something for me. A really big favor, and I will be forever in your debt….I just didn't realize I left it at your hotel room and I-" She stopped again.

"Your purse?" He finished for her.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss my flight and I really need my purse. Is there any way you could bring it to me? Oh wait, are you at the hospital? Did I interrupt a surgery?" She put her face in her hands. She was sounding more and more pathetic by the minute.

"Relax, Grey. I haven't gone in yet. I can bring you, your purse." He liked to make her sweat.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan. You're a lifesaver," she sighed.

"It's Mark, and you're right, I _**am **_a lifesaver." She giggled and closed the phone.

She parked her car in the lot, and started unloading her luggage which consisted of one small bag. Hopefully they would find one another once inside; after all, she had his cell phone number now.

Lexie made a mad dash for the entrance since the rain had begun to pick up. Ever since she lived here, she had never seen a sunny day. Hopefully that would change in Connecticut.

Speaking of Connecticut, her flight was due to leave within half an hour. She had done all the necessary security measures and checked her bag, now all she had to do was wait. She hated waiting. She got anxious when she had to wait.

Many people filled the airport waiting area, and she chose to sit next to a man who looked as if he were going on a business trip. There was also a little girl across from her, complaining to her mom because she was tired and didn't want to fly today.

She couldn't wait to see little Laura. She was going to be two years old, and she was growing up so beautifully. She just hated being so far away from her, and Molly. Lexie sighed and watched a couple to her left who were holding hands and whispering in each other ears. They looked young but appeared to be in love. Lexie blushed slightly, and turned her head in the other direction. She felt as if she were interrupting an intimate moment between two lovers. Then she looked up again and felt a slight twinge of envy. Someday, she wanted to hold someone's hand just as that girl was holding her boyfriend's. She wanted a man to whisper all the right words in her ear and tell her he loved her. However, that wasn't reality and she was a big girl now, she just wanted the fairytale too.

The rain was coming down so hard now that she could barely see outside, and everything was so gloomy and dark. She pushed her hair behind her ear and turned back to her thoughts. But it didn't last long.

"Lexie." she loved the way her name sounded on _his_ lips. Quickly banishing the thought she looked up to find him dripping wet standing in front of her, purse in hand. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. He looked so cute yet funny at the same time. He was so tall and masculine and here he was holding this small black purse.

He handed her the purse and she managed to say thank you between her chuckles.

"Laugh it up, Grey." He looked at the man sitting next to her.

He said something to the man next to her. She hadn't caught just what it was, but the man quickly vacated the seat.

How convenient.

"You're welcome." Mark leaned forward, elbow on knees and looked directly at her.

"Am I supposed to thank you for scaring that man off?" She was teasing him. Attempting to anyway.

"I could always call him back here, if you really want me to." He smirked. He was teasing her now.

"No thank you, I prefer present company." She was glad he was sitting next to her. Although it was very hard to concentrate. Not only was he devilishly handsome fully dry, but right now he was wet, and she was greedily letting her mind wander.

Before either reacted a voice over the loud speak announced her flight was delayed for an hour.

Of course.

"I take it by the look on your face, that's your flight, Lexie?" He ran a hand through his wet hair, and then focused his attention back towards her.

She merely nodded.

"So, you're that desperate to get away from me?" He was joking.

"No, of course not. I am going to visit my sister Molly in Connecticut and I didn't know where things were left with us, so I thought-"

"Lexie, while that rambling of yours is awfully cute, I was just kidding. But now that you bring it up. You'd didn't have to sneak out like that. We didn't do anything wrong." He sounded like he was confirming it more for himself than her.

"I know, but I didn't want you to think I was sticking around for anything….you know…specific," She pushed the hair behind her ear again for something to do with her hand.

"We can be friends, can we not, Little Grey?" There was that beautiful smirk again.

"Of course we can. I know you're probably really busy so thank you for the purse."

"Actually, I canceled my surgeries for the day. Just in case." In case of what neither of them knew. She merely nodded in agreement.

She contemplated her next question. He was going to say no, but there was no harm in asking it right? Why she was asking she had no clue, but it just felt right. At the moment. It felt right.

"You're all wet." She blurted out instead.

He looked down at his clothes but merely shrugged.

"It'll dry." He smiled.

She looked around and saw that other women were looking at him, however she reveled in the fact that he wasn't here for them. He was here for her. She wasn't sure why (besides the purse) but she liked it.

"Dr. Sloan…..Mark." She corrected when he gave her that look.

"Would you like to come to Connecticut with me?" She closed her eyes like a little child as if she just saw the boogey man and he would go away when she opened her eyes again.

So childish, she chided herself. Why would _he_ want to go anywhere with _her_?

He was silent for a couple moments but she expected that.

When she opened her eyes, he was grinning at her.

Damn him and those grins.

"Can I have the window seat?"

Reviews are much appreicated! :)


	3. Meet Me in Connecticut

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really makes my day! :D I want to thank Taylor, Lexie, and Maddy for their help with this chapter!**

* * *

They were about to board and she was starting to panic. She closed her eyes and took large deep breaths.

"Grey?" Mark look perplexed.

"I'm okay." She was not okay. She felt like she was going to throw up and everything was spinning. This is what happened when she flew.

She was terrified.

She wobbled a little and almost fell into the person in front of her. He caught her by the arm.

"Lexie, are you afraid of planes?" They were making their way down the aisle.

She told herself to calm down; she didn't want anyone to stare.

"Here." He stated, and pushed her down into the seat indicating it was hers.

As requested, he got the window seat, but all of his attention was focused on her.

"I'm just a little afraid of flying," she confessed.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He felt her panic and it was wondering if it was residual panic of his own for accepting her trip invitation. He moved to get out of the seat.

"It's okay." She patted his arm. "That's why I needed you to bring my purse." She pulled out a bottle of pills from the purse that was clutched tightly in her grasp.

"Valium. I needed it to fly…I'm a very nervous flier, as you can tell, so I needed my purse so I could have my pills, and I'm totally freaking you out, aren't I?" She was distressed and it was making him distressed. She popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed.

"Deep breaths," he instructed and he wasn't sure if it was more for her or him.

Then the captain came on the loud speaker and announced they were cleared for takeoff.

He thought he heard her mutter 'Oh God' and he was completely baffled. He had no way to comfort her, nor did he know how. He just gave women great sex, not comfort when conquering their fears.

He saw her look of panic. Then her hand grabbed his and squeezed. She looked at him for approval, and his face soften a little.

The plane started to taxi.

He squeezed her hand back.

Whispering in her ear, he told her everything was going to be fine. God wouldn't crash the plane since Mark Sloan; double board certified surgeon was onboard.

She cracked a smile.

Takeoff was the worst.

Her throat burned with unshed tears she was dying to let out. She had already embarrassed herself enough in front of him. She didn't want to start crying now.

And just like that, it was all over, and the plane was leveling out.

She let out a little sigh, and her grip on his hand loosened.

But she didn't open her eyes.

"Thank you." It was barely above a whisper.

She didn't let go of his hand though.

He did the only logical thing, got himself a drink and enjoyed the view.

They had two layovers.

One they almost didn't make. To see Mark Sloan running through the airport was quite the sight.

He had to practically drag Lexie since she had taken that medication. He didn't realize quite how strong her fear was until that moment. At one point, he even hoisted her up into his arms since they weren't going to make it otherwise.

She was soft and warm and put her arms around his neck but he tried not to notice.

When they finally landed in Connecticut she was more alert and it was almost midnight. It had been one long day.

It was Mark who looked sleepy. They walked through the airport in silence. Lexie wasn't sure what he was thinking and she could hardly remember anything from the flights. Perhaps she had taken too much. At least she wasn't panicking all over him.

But then she remembered.

"Did you carry me?" she broke the silence.

"Forget about it," he muttered without looking at her.

She could feel the blush creep up her cheeks.

What a way to begin a friendship. Freak out on an airplane. Medicate yourself so you stop freaking out on said airplane. Have hot doctor whom you barely know carry you through the airport at a run.

Her checklist of crazy was piling up.

Yet he was still here. And being a good sport.

"Thank you."

"Like I said, forget about it."

"I have to go pick up my bag." She sighed and hoped he wasn't going to be too distant for this mini vacation. Or spur of the moment randomness as she liked to call it in her head.

"I'll go get it. You look tired, why don't you sit down." He pointed towards some chairs. He probably sounded more irritated than necessary. He was tired too so she didn't argue.

She took that opportunity to call Molly. Molly had insisted she call as soon as she got to the airport no matter what time it was, so she did.

"I'm so glad you got here, safely, Lex. Eric will be there any moment to pick you up."

"Umm..Mol..there's something I need to tell you.." Lexie trailed off. What was she supposed to call him? Her friend? Her colleague? And what was her excuse for bringing him? Maybe she should have thought this through a little more before she had acted on her impulsivity. She had acted impulsively that night at the hospital when she had asked Mark to bring her to his place. Then she asked him to come to her sister's in Connecticut with her.

But she would make the best of it, and she hoped Eric and Molly liked Mark. She knew she did.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Molly could sense some trepidation in her sister's voice.

And at that moment Mark showed up with her bag.

"I've got it, Lexie." He didn't realize she was on the phone until he got closer, so he simply handed her the bag, and took a seat.

"Who was that?" Mark could hear Molly's raised tone.

"That's Mark, Mol. He came with me. You said Eric should be here, right?"

She was trying to avoid the subject of Mark at the moment.

"Yes, but-"

Lexie cut her off.

"We will see you soon, Mol. I love you."

"Love you too." Lexie hung up.

Lexie sighed as she stared at her closed phone.

"Thank you for my bag."

"You seem to be thanking me an awful lot, Little Grey." He smirked, trying to ease her obvious tension. "It was a bad idea for me to come, wasn't it?"

She quickly went on the defensive.

"Of course not. Molly is just not used to me bringing any men with me when I visit."

She wasn't sure how that sounded.

"Good to know." Even in his sleepy state, he was still teasing her.

She had to admit, he looked adorable. His hair was mused, his eyes half lidded, and his smirk seemed to go on for days.

"So is Eric the big bad wolf I have to impress?"

"No need to impress anyone, and Eric really isn't bad. He can just be a little protective. He's a great brother -in –law, and he's not used to me bringing any men with me either."

"I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers by coming, Lexie." He was sincere.

"I know, and you didn't. It's okay. I wanted you to come," she admitted.

Silence.

"Who knew Little Grey had such a fear of flying?"

"You love to tease me, don't you?" She smiled.

"You're an easy target. You blush faster than anyone I've ever seen."

And of course she was again.

Blushing.

She put her hand to her heat cheek and looked over at him. Smirking again, shocker there.

"And you smirk more than anyone I've ever seen," she said, proud of herself.

"Touché."

They remained smiling at each other for a moment longer than they should.

"We should probably go find, Eric." She broke the silence.

"No need, I'm right here." Lexie and Mark were both startled to find Eric walking right up to them.

He eyed Mark for a moment before bending down to hug Lexie.

"It's good to see you again, little girl."

Mark mouthed 'little girl' at Lexie while she hugged Eric. She tried not to laugh.

"It's good to see you again too, Eric." Then she let go and started fidgeting her nerves suddenly overcome at their first meeting.

"Eric, this is Dr. Mark Sloan." Lexie pointed towards Mark as he stood up to greet Lexie's brother in law.

"Another doctor, huh?" Mark put his hand out to shake Eric's and it seemed as if he squeezed a little too hard on purpose.

"Yes. I'm a world class plastic surgeon and, Little Grey is my protégé." Mark smiled awfully proud of himself, plus he threw the Little Grey in there for effect.

"Hmm, I see." Eric looked back and forth between Mark and Lexie. Lexie was just downright uncomfortable with all the male testosterone in the air.

"How about we talk more, later? Mark and I are really tired from the flight." She hoped that would diffuse the situation, and get them moving. She really was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"She's right. Let's get going." Eric reached for her bag the same time Mark did.

"Excuse me, but I can take my own bag." Lexie grabbed it from both men and headed off in front of them. She just wanted to see her sister and her niece. They could deal with their male macho-ness later.

"Lexie!" Molly exclaimed as she saw her sister for the first time in months.

"I've missed you, Molly." Lexie threw her arms around her younger sister and held on tight.

They had a relatively small house but it was quaint and cozy, just how Lexie liked it. Molly took note of just how tight Lexie had held her before entering the house. Lexie seemed oblivious to the two men who followed her though.

She was pulled out of her trance though when she heard Mark distinctively clear his throat behind her.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry." Lexie went to stand by Mark.

"Molly, this is Mark Sloan." Molly smiled and pulled him into a hug.

He looked at Lexie for a moment totally terrified that her sister was hugging him.

Lexie's face said sorry, but it was over soon enough.

"You forgot to say Doctor." Eric piped in.

"Yes, Mark is a doctor as well." Lexie confirmed.

"And a world class plastic surgeon with, hmmm…what was it? Little Grey as your protégé?" Eric seemed to be baiting Mark, and Lexie rolled her eyes.

Before Mark had a chance to say anything Molly spoke.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Sloan."

"Please call me Mark, and it's very kind of you to welcome me into your home." Lexie smiled at his manners. He could be so charming. Eric just seemed to want to bait him into looking bad in front of Molly. However, she and Molly would have a discussion soon enough about it. She could tell by the way Molly was looking at her.

"Please, come in. I know how exhausted the two of you must be." Molly led the way into the kitchen.

The kitchen was brightly lit and had an island in the middle, with a small table close by. The refrigerator was off to the left and cabinets filled the right side. It was a small, but again, quaint and cozy.

"You have a nice, home here." Mark said more in the direction of Eric but it was Molly who took the compliment.

"Thank you. Ever since Eric was discharged from the military we had trouble finding just the right home but as soon as we saw this one, we were sold." She smiled and caught her husband's eye.

Mark watched them with fascination. Rarely did he ever see happy domesticated couples, and it appeared that Lexie's sister was one of them.

"Please Mark, sit down I will get you a cup of coffee. I've had some brewing. I will just heat it up for you if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. Thank you. I appreciate it." He sat at one of the stools at the island while Lexie helped Molly with the coffee.

"We will talk later." Lexie whispered to her sister who gave her a very affectionate nod. "Mark doesn't have any bags with him since it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Lexie acknowledged, and felt her cheeks heat up again. She really had to try and get that under control. She brought the cup of steaming coffee to Mark who mouthed 'thank you.'

"You're welcome." It was barely audible.

"Eric would be happy to give him some clothes, wouldn't you, honey?"

"Not a problem."

"Mark and I were going to go shopping tomorrow to get him some things." Lexie saw a small smile from Mark and she felt this odd flutter in her chest. He had a beautiful smile. Especially when he was sleepy.

"But first, I want to visit with Laura tomorrow." Lexie beamed at the thought. Her niece was the most beautiful little girl, and she loved her very much. She tried to get in as many moments with her as possible. She even hoped Mark might get to spend a little time with her.

"She was so excited to know Aunt Lexie was coming but she got herself so excited she fell asleep pretty quickly." Molly smiled.

"Did you get to experience first-hand, Lexie's fear of flying?" Eric asked with a smile. She hated that kind of teasing.

Mark noticed Lexie tense up.

"Fear of flying? I don't know what you mean. She did incredibly well with flying." He gave Lexie a wink; her heart did that fluttering thing again. Molly looked at both Mark and Lexie. She was hoping her big sister didn't think she wasn't catching all of these stolen glances and small smiles exchanged between her and the handsome plastic surgeon.

"How about we get settled for bed?" Molly chimed in. Lexie looked to her sister and silently thank her with her eyes for the reprieve. She desperately needed to clear her head of all this thoughts she was having. Plus she needed the sleep. She knew tomorrow would be a day of grilling. However, they wouldn't be grilling food.

**AN: So I was a little nervous about this chapter. What did you think? :)**


End file.
